Love's Revenge
by anidfreak
Summary: During the battle with Blackwargreymon when Yolei tries to get Ken to help her and the others fight, ske kisses him. A while later he finds her and Davis kissing at school, why is Yolei doing this. Sorry about my summary, it's not written very well!


Love's Revenge

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon. I would never be able to come up with a show as good as this one no matter how hard I tried.

This is rated PG-13 for violence, and a bit of swearing.

Well I am finally posting this fic. This is the first fic I wrote, and hopefully there will be a few more to come. It took me forever to type up because I don't care for typing. Anyway please just read this, and I hope you like it.

Love's Revenge

He sat isolated at his desk, in his bedroom, in the dark and silence.Ken still had the darkness and hate in his heart, but now it was for a different reason.All he could think about was one thing, one person.Yolei.Everything that had gone on during the last month went over and over in his mind for the past few hours he had been sitting up awake for.The one big thing that kept going through his mind was how she had made him think he was important to her, and then hurt him more than he thought anyone ever could.

FLASHBACK: "Ken please!We need you to help us."Yolei pleaded to Ken desperately for his help.

"I can't help, just leave me alone Yolei."Ken said this in the nicest tone he could because of who he was talking to.When he said this his eyes looked so empty, like he had no feeling at all.

"But you can help us, and are the only one that can.You are one of us now Ken, it's okay.Please we all need you.If you don't help us Blackwargreymon will win."Yolei replied almost losing her control to stay calm.

"Please..." She asked once more while she gently picked up one of Ken's hands into both of hers.Then, for a reason unknown to either of them she moved in and kissed Ken on his lips.A few moments later she slowly pulled away.Both were a little in shock of what had just happened, but also, to both of them it had felt good.

"Alright I'll go and help, but I'm doing this for you Yolei, no one else."He replied.END OF FLASHBACK.

While thinking about that time, somewhat of a smile had formed over Ken's face.Yolei had been the first girl he had ever kissed.He was glad she was the first girl to kiss him.Ken had liked Yolei for a little while but never gave it much thought. He didn't have much time for something like that with everything that had been going on for the past little while.Another reason for not giving it much thought was that he didn't think Yolei liked him.Maybe that's one thing he was right about through everything that had happened.

FLASHBACK: Since the day that Ken and Yolei had kissed, it had been a week since they had seen each other.One day after school Ken decided to go to the computer lab to see if he could find anyone.As he got closer he could hear someone giggling, which sounded like Yolei.His pace quickened as he turned the corner, which lead right to the lab.Ken stood in the doorway, and was about to speak.What he saw stopped him instantly.

Yolei was sitting on a computer desk with Davis in front of her.He had been tickling her, but a second after Ken was in the doorway the two of them were kissing.They hadn't noticed Ken there. So they had not done this intentionally. Ken just stood there in shock.All of the hate and darkness that he had recently dismissed from his life, returned.

"Yolei..." was all Ken could spit out.Both Yolei and Davis jumped with surprise, because they didn't expect anyone to be there.Yolei saw Ken's eyes go dark with hatred, and after a few minutes of silence Ken's eyes had the look of emptiness, just like the week earlier.

"How could you do this to me Yolei?" Ken asked in a simple tone. He turned around and left without another word.

"Davis, I've gotta go talk to Ken, so I'll call you later. Okay?"Yolei blurted out, and was off after Ken.As he marched quickly away from the school a tear rolled down his cheek.He wiped it away, trying to forget what just happened.

" Ken!Ken come back!Please we need to talk."Yolei pleaded as she ran after him.He stopped suddenly and turned around, waiting for Yolei to catch up to him.

"Say what you want, but I don't have much time so make it quick." Ken snapped.

"Why are you so upset Ken? I don't understand." Yolei said.

"Did you forget about last week in the digital world" Ken replied to her.

"Oh, that. Well that was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that to you.There was nothing else I could think of to do at the time.I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Yolei trailed off.

"Well you did!So this thing with Davis, is it the same as what happened with us?You couldn't think if anything else to do so you kissed him, and it was a mistake?"Ken angrily snapped back again.

"No Ken.That's not the way it is at all.Me and Davis... Well we, we are going out."Yolei replied.Ken's heart sank and he was unable to speak. Yolei continued.

"I know me and him fight lot and we can't seem to get along very well, but that's also what makes us good together.Please Ken, you have to understand. Don't be mad." 

Ken just walked away in the opposite direction, because he knew that would hurt her the most.On the outside Yolei could always be strong, unless someone was angry with her.With this Yolei ran back into the school not being able to hold back the tears. END OF FLASHBACK.

Ken could remember that day very clearly, but he wished he could just forget what he had seen in that computer lab.He thought that Davis was his friend, and would never hurt him.As he thought, he remembered that he showed Davis the pain that was inside him the best he could.

FLASHBACK: A couple of weeks after he had walked away from Yolei, Ken had decided he wanted to get revenge against Davis for what he had done.He knew where Davis would be after school on a Friday.It was where Ken should also have been, but he didn't want to be anywhere near Davis.He was at the soccer field behind the school.

Ken walked with a fast pace and clenched fists.No one else would be at the field for at least half an hour, because Davis would be the only one to get there early for soccer practice.Ken stopped at the corner of the school and looked onto the field where he could see Davis kicking a soccer ball around the field.When Davis was turned from Ken's direction, Ken went in for the kill.

Out of nowhere Davis felt a great pressure on his back, which caused him to fall to the ground.His face smacked off the ground, which caused his nose to start bleeding.Davis turned around to see what had happened.Standing above him was Ken, who didn't look very happy.Davis was sitting up facing Ken, and holding his bleeding nose."Why the hell did you do this to me?!" Ken yelled at Davis.

"W-what? I didn't… I didn't do anything!" Davis said in surprise. He attempted to get up, but Ken pushed him back down to the ground.

"Your going to listen to what I have to say before you go anywhere.I want you to know the pain that I felt when you stole her away from me!Ken said to Davis in a harsh tone.His voice was cold, and Davis had never heard him sound like this before.

"You never had her, what would make you think…oh, when she kissed you.Don't you realize that meant nothing to her?"

"That's not true, I know it isn't.I'm going to show you the pain that I felt." A split second after, Ken nailed Davis in the chest with his foot.Davis fell backwards on the ground, and the wind had been knocked out of him.He curled up in pain with his hands on his chest, and he could barely breathe. " That is what it felt like when my heart shattered seeing you too kissing.I felt more pain than I ever thought possible." Ken said harshly.He started kicking Davis' legs.Davis started crying because of the unbearable pain. "Stop! Please Ken I'm sorry!" Davis cried out. Speaking made the pain worse.Because of his uncontrollable rage Ken did not respond to Davis' plea, he just kicked him even harder.Finally Ken stopped, but to Davis, it felt like ken was still kicking him.Ken then knelt down beside Davis, and pinned him down on his back. He then started punching Davis in the face at a constant speed of about once punch every second.Davis cried out in pain.

After a minute or two, Davis was finally able to gain enough strength to strike Ken in the ribs with his knee.At that moment Ken flinched and stopped punching.

" Ah, you asshole!"Ken shouted with one final punch to his face.He got up and walked off, holding his ribs but not turning back.There was no emotion inside of him now, even though he left Davis lying helplessly on the field.

Later on that night Ken's parents got a phone call from the principal, who told them that Ken was suspended for the next two weeks.His parents were so surprised and furious with what he had done, that they grounded him.That had no effect on Ken; all he did was lock himself in his bedroom.END OF FLASHBACK. 

Ken just shook his head as he was in the thought of what he had done.He didn't realize the strength he had inside of himself when he was angry.After beating up Davis, he had vaguely remembered what he had done.No one talked to Ken since that day.He expected someone to at least phone him up and yell at him, but no one did.It was best that way though, because he would have just told them off.Ken didn't care what he said or did to anyone at this point.

Tomorrow Ken would be going back to school for the first time in two weeks.During this time he had off he was able to cool down somewhat, and decided what he was going to do when he went back to school tomorrow…

The Next Day: Ken walked into the school a few minutes before the bell rang.Every student knew what had happened, so they kept their distance from Ken.He walked through the halls calmly as he made his way to his classroom.Ken walked into his classroom and sat in his desk, which was at the front of the room.Just as he sat down another person entered the room."How could you do this Ken?!" Yolei exclaimed in a harsh tone.This surprised Ken a little, but he was going to stick with what he had decided to do.He stayed calm, and was not going to be rude to Yolei."I asked you the same thing when you hurt me a while ago."He answered.

"It's not the same!You also hurt Davis, who did not deserve it.I didn't mean to hurt you Ken. I-"

"I don't want an explanation, just leave me alone from now on.As long as you and him stay away from me, I'll stay away from the two of you.I thought you liked me, but from your actions I was wrong.I'm strong enough to go on in life without you two.I have for twelve years, so I think I can for the rest of my life."Yolei was surprised that these words were coming from Ken, and her eyes were filling up with tears.She walked out of the room quietly as the bell rang, and standing outside the door was Davis.He came back to school a week ago, but was not able to play soccer yet."Ken is in there," Yolei said.

"I know.I heard the two of you talking. So he didn't forgive you?"

"No, he isn't even going to talk to us anymore."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, if you think bout it it's his loss."

"I guess."

Davis hugged Yolei. "I'm sorry."He whispered into her ear.As they parted, all Yolei did was nod and gave Davis a weak smile. She walked off to her class before she would be late.Davis just stood there and watched her until she turned a corner and was out of his view. 

"Hey, Motomiya.Get into class before I mark you late."A voice said from behind him.It was his teacher who was smiling down at him.Davis walked into the classroom and took his seat, which was right behind Ken.The two of them would always be talking, and the teacher had threatened to move them a few times.He never went through with it because he was too nice of a teacher.

A few weeks past and neither Davis nor Ken said a word to each other.Yolei tried to Ken a few times, but he would just ignore her and walk off.This would always upset Yolei.Davis would comfort her each time, which helped.There were many more changes within these weeks.Ken made friends with some students who were in grade six because he was at least as smart as them, and he had the same interests as them also.A new girl had transferred to Ken's class, and he decided to befriend her.They got along well and hung out all the time.Within a week the two of them were going out.Ken was the happiest with her than he had been in a while.

Whenever Yolei would see the two of them together, it would break her heart.She wasn't able to stand it, and even when Davis comforted her, that didn't help anymore.Only then did she realize that she had made a mistake, but was unable to fix it.It was Ken she should have been with, and now she was going to have to live with it for the rest of her life.Her heart was breaking everyday, more and more.She just went on with what she had the best that she could.Yolei's choices had changed both her and Ken's lives.Hers for the worst, and Kens for the better.

Thanks for reading this. What did you think? Please review my story and tell me the truth of what you thought. Don't worry, I can take it!


End file.
